I'll Return to You
by Yhu
Summary: -slash- (Dedicated to XtremeDiva and Ellectra) After being ripped apart by tragedy, Randy vows to return to his lover. (Updated once a week)
1. Thrown Away

I'll Return to You  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: R  
  
Warnings: Slash, sex and some angst. Not a whole lot though, I get annoyed with too much.  
  
Pairing: Jericho/Randy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoy this one, I do it for you :)   
  
Chapter 1: Thrown Away  
  
Hips bucked upwards in a cry of passion. Sweat poured down their skin, legs spread, fresh tears coming from Randy's eyes as he watched Chris come hard onto his chest. He licked his lips, bringing his lips down on to the sweet blonde man beneath him. "God Chris, I love to watch you come." He murmured licking his bottom lip gently. "You're the most beautiful lover I've ever had before..."  
  
"Randy, you're only twenty two years old, you couldn't have had too many lovers." Chris mumured as he was lowered down to the mattress below. "But you're the best one I've ever had." He whispered as he whiped the tears from Randy's face. "...Why are you crying?"He asked gently, some of Randy's tears splashing down on his own face and hair.  
  
"Because I can't believe how utterly beautiful you are. You make me feel me like... god.. I don't know, I just... Chris, I love you so fucking much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
Chris reached up and put his hands on the side of his face, bringing him down for a kiss. "I love you too."  
  
Randy trailed his fingers down Chris's beautiful angular face, kissing him gently. "Get some sleep, baby. I'm going to grab something to drink downstairs." He got off the bed to pull on his pants looking to the supple form stretched out on his bed. Shivers went down his spine as he tore himself away from the beautiful sight of sex. He walked down to the refridgerator, pulling out a bottle of water. A ball of nervousness worked his way into his stomach. Tomorrow was the day that Randy would ask him... He would make it final.   
  
He walked over to the drawer by the oven. He opened it up, sliding the false bottom open. Inside was a small ring box, holding an heirloom ring that once belonged to his great grandmother. Yes, tomorrow he would ask Chris to marry him. He put the box back into the drawer and closed it up. Walking back upstairs to his room, he laid down beside Chris to watch him sleep peacefully for as long as he could bare keeping awake.   
  
~  
  
The next morning, Chris woke up. Light streamed in through Randy's blinds casting narrow slits of morning sun onto the bed. Yawning he looked over to Randy. "Good morning..." He murmured kissing his forhead gently.  
  
Randy sat up, kissing Chris's lips gently. "Good morning to you, beautiful..." He whispered.  
  
Chris looked over to the clock on the table, and cursed slightly. "Shit... I'd better go. I have to get to the chapel for Stevie's wedding. I'll see you at the reception later today okay?"  
  
"Mm.. Alright. One more before you go?" Randy asked pulling Chris over to him. He kissed him once more, reaching over to steal a grope to his backside.  
  
"Hey!" Chris said amused and swatted his hand away. "You keep that up and I'll never get to the wedding on time."   
  
Randy laughed and got out of bed. "Guess you're right... But is that really a bad thing?"   
  
"Considering that I'm the best man, yes."   
  
The younger man smirked and went downstairs to make himself some coffee. He guessed it was a good thing that he wasn't in the wedding, he still hadn't picked up his tuxedo for the reception which was in just a few short hours. He gulped down his coffee, and went to shower in his downstairs bathroom.   
  
~  
  
Around three, Randy was rushing around like a fool trying to get ready. He had on his tux, gelled up his hair, and checked his pocket for the ring box three times before leaving.The wedding reception was wonderful. A true five star event. Victoria and Stevie looked so happy together, making Randy hope that he and Chris would be the same on their day. Around 1 AM, the party was still in full blast but Chris looked as if he were about to pass out. Randy took him by the arm as they bid their farwells.   
  
"Beautiful ceremony..." Chris murmured as he nuzzled up against Randy's arm, his winter scarf flowing around in the chilly breeze.   
  
"Wish I coulda seen it... But I was running a little late. Damn rental joint was packed." Randy threw his coat over Chris to keep him warm in the frigid New York City weather. "The party sure was fun though... I love dancing with you Chris, you move like an angel."   
  
"Mm..." Chris muffled a happy agreement as he pressed his face against Randy's side. It was bitter cold in the city that night, even too cold to snow. The sidewalks were slightly iced over in parts that hadn't been salted. "I think I would want a warmer wedding than this. Victoria's crazy for wanting a wedding in the middle of January."   
  
"So... If you would want to get married it would be in the spring or summer?" Randy mentioned casually as he reached down to place a hand on the ring box.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. ...Why?"  
  
Randy smiled at Chris as he rooted around in his pocket for the ring box. "Well..."  
  
"Hold it right there pal." Came a gruff voice from behind him. Randy felt the cold press of a gun being shoved into his back. "I want your money. And babycakes's over there too."  
  
Oh no. This guy wasn't about to rob them. Not on the night Randy picked to propose to Chris. He turned around sharply, grabbed the man's arm that held the gun and started fighting him for it. "Fuck you jack ass!" He shouted as the scuffle continued.   
  
What happened next seemed to go by in slow motion for Chris whom was beyond terrified at the moment. He watched helplessly as the robber slipped back on the icy pavement, firing three shots as he went down.   
  
Randy went down slowly falling to his knees the face first on the side walkwalk. He ran to him, shaking Randy's back blood slowly soaking the ground beneath them, tinting the snow a sickening red color.   
  
~  
  
"Randy...."  
  
Blackness. Nothingness.  
  
"Raaannnnnndy...."   
  
A voice calling to him in the cold hearted dark. It sounded like Chris, Chris calling to him from some place he couldn't see. "Chris!! CHRIS!!"  
  
"Randy.... Wake up.... Randy.... Please.... I love you........" Slowly Chris's voice became nothing too, and he was all alone.   
  
"CHRIS! CHRIS I'M HERE! I LOVE YOU TOO! CHRIS DAMN IT ANSWER ME! ... Don't leave me here all alone..." And there he stood... In a world consumed of blackness, listening as a new sound filled the air. It was Chris's sobbing, his crying. One thing that Randy hated hearing. Chris was sad and he wasn't there to help him, infact... He didn't even know where he was. Had he died when he was shot in the side? It sure felt it as the bullets tore open his flesh. He remembered falling to the sidewalk, mouth open in a pained silent sceam. The last thing he remembered then was thinking of Chris... Then everything faded away.   
  
Randy checked himself for bullet holes and rips in his tux, but found none. He sighed and sat down, wrapping his arms around his knees and rested his head on them. He shut his eyes trying to drown out the sounds of Chris's sobs and cries as best as he could. Each one was like a knife ripping in, stabbing and slicing him up to pieces.   
  
The cries then stopped as the dark world around him started to shake, some pieces of black shattering around him. Light blasted through, falling straight on Randy's form. He brought up an arm to block the sudden onslot of light in such a blinding manner. "God damn..." He whispered as he started moving toward it. It was an amazing force, one that he couldn't escape being drawn into.   
  
He was engulfed by it, surrounded, heat and light warming his flesh. But then it all stopped... Randy now happened to be in a white room, still all alone save for a black rod iron chair set in the middle of the place. Unsure of what to do, he walked over to it and sat down.   
  
A small projection of a film appeared on the wall in front of him. There was no sound just of the film turning. It was a movie of Chris... Randy instantly recognized what was being shown. Their first kiss. He remembered that night well... He had finally talked Chris into going out for a few drinks with him. The bar was theirs that night. Surprisingly no one was there. They talked for a long time... And Randy's charm had begun to take it's effect on Chris.   
  
The movie showed a close up of them talking, Randy subconciously starting to murmur the words he had spoken to Chris.   
  
"I'm going to be honest with you Chris, I left the marines because I fell head over heels for you the second I saw you at one of my dad's parties. You looked so beautiful that night, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I knew I had to have you. I knew I had to make you mine... And I know that you must be a little freaked at the moment but will you just let me kiss you? Even if it's the only one I'll ever get."   
  
A tear streamed down his face as he watched the kiss on the movie. "GOD DAMN IT! What kind of a sick joke is this huh?! Who's running the projector?! Why don't you just come out here and show your self!"   
  
A projector on a silver cart slowly rolled out from a door in the back that vanished as quickly as it had opened. Randy walked over to it and picked up the film canister. "The Life of Randy Orton." He said reading off the paper taped to it. He tossed it to the ground angrily, the clatter of the metal echoing loudly off the four bare walls.   
  
Frustratedly he walked over to the wall that the movie was playing on. Chris was speaking to the movie him about something Randy didn't really remember. Even then he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy watching Chris's lips and the beautiful sound of his voice to really listen to the words being said. Randy placed his hand on the wall watching the movie with a strange sort of feeling. The kind of feeling that... That felt like he was never going to see the beautiful blond man again, let alone kiss him goodbye in the morning, or in the evening, or at anytime. He felt like he was never going to craddle his face in his hands, or watch him while he slept.   
  
He walked over to the wall with the movie still playing on it. It was showing a close up of Chris's face as he spoke to Randy about something. Randy remembered him talking, but for the life of him couldn't remember about what. He did however remember staring in a transfixed manner at Chris's lush lips, feeling the urge to kiss him again right after they had just finished doing so moments before.   
  
"Chris... I promose you... I'll find you... I'll escape what ever this place is and I'll return... We'll get married, we'll be together... I won't let anything stand in my way of returning to you-"  
  
A loud, mocking laugh filled the room. It echoed off he walls, making it near impossible to tell where it had been coming from. "You think this is funny?! Fucking with someone's life like this?! Come out you coward! Come out and show yourself damn it!" Randy in his anger, flung the canister as hard as he could at the back wall. It ripped open a hole, a force of unimaginable power staring to pull everything right out of the room--Including Randy.   
  
~  
  
Randy remained still for a very long time. He wasn't sure of if he wanted to open his eyes or not. He was laying on something hard... It almost felt like dirt. Infact... Randy was pretty sure it was dirt. The smell of something sweet flowed into his nostrills, making him moan and open his eyes finally. The faces of small pastel flowers stared back at him blowing gently in the warm breeze. Randy sat up slowly, glancing around him. He was in a vast field of flowers and swaying high grasses. The sky was pale blue, making him think instantly of Chris's gentle smiling eyes. The warm breeze ruffled his hair a little as he looked to the north. A spinebacked ridge of mountains rose proudly in the distance... Tinted a purple color froming being so far away in the distance.   
  
The place was something out of a dream. He thought of what it would be like to lay Chris down on this field and make passionate love 'till sunset, but chased that thought from his mind. He first had to find Chris to have sex with him. And that meant finding a way out of where ever he may be at the current moment.   
  
TBC. 


	2. Coma

I'll Return to You  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, sex and some angst. Not a whole lot though, I get annoyed with too much.  
  
Pairing: Jericho/Randy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoy this one, I do it for you :)  
  
Chapter 2- Coma   
  
"Mommy said to wait for me!!! Jaka!! Wait!!!"  
  
Randy turned at the sounds of feet stomping through the field watching as two children came racing from toward the mountains. One was a girl, lagging behind the boy. She looked pretty upset, as would any sibling would being left behind.   
  
"JAAAAAKAAAA!!!"  
  
The boy, having dark hair and apparently named Jaka, rushed past him holding a little basket of berries. Randy watched him run past, and for the briefest of seconds felt reminded of himself at that age. The girl stopped just in front of him, tears running down her round face. "Jaka... Jaka.... You're so mean!!!" She sobbed balling her fists up as she fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Hey, hey... Don't cry..." Randy said kneeling down beside her. He offered her a hankerchief from the pocket of his tux.   
  
She sniffled, looking up to him with large purple eyes. She took it and whiped her eyes. Randy noticed that there was something off about this girl, never having seen a child nor an adult with such a strange eye color. "Thanks mister... Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Randy, what's your name?"  
  
"Lellia... How come you're dressed so funny?" She asked pointing to Randy's tuxedo.  
  
Randy then noticed that the little girl was wearing distinctly medival clothing. He did look a little out of place. "Well, I'm from a place far away..."  
  
"Oh... Are you here on vacation with your wife?"  
  
He almost laughed at that, wishing it was as simple as that. "No, I just... Woke up here. And I don't have a wife yet..."   
  
Lellia smiled and got up. She took Randy's hand, and tugged on it. "Come with me, Mister Randy!" She said pulling him in the direction of of where her brother ran off in. Randy obliged, letting himself be pulled. Like he had a choice in the manner of where he was going. Maybe there'd be an adult who could answer his questions a little better.   
  
~  
  
The child brought him to a small cabin at the boundry of the forest, at the start of the field of flowers. It was quaint, something right out of one of his favorite picture books when he was a child.   
  
"This is where me and Jaka and mommy live! Come meet my mommy, Mister Randy!"   
  
Randy smiled at her, being reminded of his niece a little. "Okay. Where is she?"  
  
Lellia pulled Randy inside, where her brother, Jaka, was waiting. Inside was decorated with dried and fresh flowers which Randy guessed Lellia must have picked. There was a stone fireplace, a ladder that led up to a loft, and a small table with three chairs.   
  
Jaka, whom was eating the berries he had in his basket by the fireplace, looked up at Randy with wide eyes. "Wow! You're big mister!"   
  
"Thanks." Randy smiled but then frowned a little. "You shouldn't leave your sister behind like that... You have to be nice to her."  
  
Jaka looked sheepish. "But she's so slow..."  
  
"I am not slow!!" Lellia shouted at her brother. "Mom!!!! Jaka's being mean again!!"   
  
"That's why." Randy whispered to him.   
  
"Children, please stop your fighting!" Came a female voice from up above. A young woman in a pale blue dress and wearing an apron came from the ladder. She was beautiful, her hair tied up into buns, her lips soft, and naturally pink. "Oh my children! Who is this?"  
  
Lellia brightened and took Randy's hand again. "This is Mister Randy, mommy. He woke up in the flowers and he doesn't have wife!"   
  
She blushed slightly and laughed. "Lellia, please... Why don't you two go outside and get fresh water from the stream for our guest?"  
  
They nodded, running out of the cabin.   
  
The woman sat down at the table, making a motion for Randy to do so. "My name is Durriana... It is nice to meet you, Randy."  
  
Randy sat down in front of her looking at her face. She seemed very familar, as if he reconized her from somewhere... Something seemed so off. That's when he noticed her ears. They were pointed, like that of an elf. come to think of it, both children had them. He was meeting elves! He instantly thought of Chris who adored fantasy. His dark eyes became slightly misty, his heart feeling pained. "You too, mam'm." Randy managed to say polietly.   
  
"What brings you here?" She asked catching the far off glance in his eyes. "You do not look like you are from around here. Are you from over the mountains?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... No, I'm from far away but not over the mountains." At least he didn't think that a world such as this one could be in back of non-existant mountains by New York City. "It's complicated..."  
  
"Oh... I see." Durriana smiled gently at him. "Are you a prince there? Your clothes are so fine, so strange and unique, you must be some one very important in your lands..."  
  
Randy shook his head. "No, I'm not. Just your average guy I guess."   
  
She reached over and laid a hand on top of his. "...My daughter seems it fit to try to set me up with you. Forgive her. Ever since my husband died in the wars to the east, she has been bringing home men of all sorts to fill the empty space that has entered this home. But judging by the look in your eyes just seconds ago... You have someone don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Someone I love every much in fact." Randy paused to rifle around in his pocket, bringing out his wallet.   
  
Jaka and Lellia rushed in, Lellia holding a bucket of water.   
  
"I brought you water, Mister Randy!" She said cutely holding up the bucket. "It's nice and cold, and I even made sure that no fishies got in it either!"  
  
"He doesn't want your dumb ole water! I brought you a lizard, Mister Randy!" Jaka beamed proudly placing the squirming creature on Randy's knee. "See, tough guys like us like lizards. Right Mister Randy?"  
  
"Yeah, you bet!" He said ruffling Jaka's hair and placing the lizard on his shoulder. He took the bucket, taking a sip of the water. "And we also need water too."   
  
Both of them smiled broadly at him, Lellia climbing up on his lap followed by Jaka.   
  
"Children, get off of him!" Durriana was horrified. She had raised her children to be more poliete to strangers than to go clambering onto them the second they sat down.   
  
"No, it's okay. I have nieces and nephews back home who are their ages."  
  
Lellia looked to Randy's wallet and pointed to it. "What's that Mister Randy?"  
  
"It's my wallet." He explained bringing out a small picture of Chris. It was the first picture of him that he took, when they were last up north. Chris was standing next to a horse, his blonde hair all loose and around his body. He wore a baggy turtle neck and riding pants. He looked slightly out of breath, his cheeks a pale pink. That was a fun day, he remembered. Chris took his breath away as he watched him ride on that horse. Then again, every time he was even around the blonde he felt as if he were the luckiest man on the face of the planet. "I keep pictures of my loved ones in it... Like this one. This is my lover, Chris."   
  
She took the picture stareing at Chris. Lellia's face paled a little as she jumped off Randy's lap to run to Durriana. "Mommy, mommy! It's him! It's the elf we saw in your looking glass!"   
  
Durriana took the photograph, anaylising it for a few seconds. "Oh my..." She ran toward the ladder, climbing up into the loft.   
  
Randy looked at Jaka confused. The boy only shurgged as if he had absoluetely no idea what was going on either.   
  
Moments later, Durriana returned holding a small hand sized mirror. It was golden, with an odd design intricately carved into the back to look like an eye. "Jaka, Lellia... Please go up to the loft and ready yourselves to bed... Randy and I must talk."  
  
"But I'm an adult mom!" Jaka protested jumping off Randy and puffing out his chest. "Lellia's a kid. She can go to bed."  
  
"Jaka please." Durriana begged ushering Lellia up the ladder. "This is not for children's ears."  
  
Jaka pouted and walked up after his sister, but the two didn't go to bed. They hung by wall listening in on the soft voices from down below.   
  
"I know you were from a far away land, Randy. If you weren't from the lands beyond the mountains then you must be from the ones shown in the viewing glass." She murmured staring into the mirror. "This mirror was in my family for centuries. It has allowed us sight of new lands and shows us the true forms of those who live there. I've been watching this one elf whom came into view just the other day. Come look."   
  
Randy, now curious, walked over to her. He stood behind her, looking down to the mirror. There was Chris, his eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down his face. But there was something different about him... There was a greenish sort of glow wrapped around his body, and the points of his ears were sticking out from his blonde hair. He squinted to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "That's my lover, my Chris... But something's wrong. He's not an elf, he's a human like me..."  
  
Durriana frowned and looked over her shoulder at him. "This mirror is magical Randy. As I said before, it lets the viewer see new lands-- and what the people that inhabit then really are like deep inside. Just incase one of us may happen to want to go to these new places..."   
  
"So Chris.. Is an elf inside..."  
  
She nodded pointing back to the mirror for him to watch. Chris gripped onto a hand of a person laying in bed.   
  
As the picture in the mirror broadened a little, Randy's eyes widdened at the sight. He wasn't sure of what was going on now. And he sure as all hell wished he could hear what was being said.  
  
~  
  
"He's not dead?"  
  
"No Chris, he's not." The doctor explained forcing the blonde man to sit down again. "He's just in a coma."  
  
Chris breathed a long sigh of relief. "So when is he going to wake up?"   
  
The doctor took a deep breath goling over the notes on his clip board one more time. "Well here's the thing, Chris. Comas are very unpredictable. But chances of survival decrease every day after six months... And with the injuries he's suffered..."   
  
"Well that's not going to happen doctor! Randy'll wake up before then! Way before then! I bet it will only take him one month!" Chris said squeezing Randy's hand.   
  
"You keep your hope Chris. I'm sure he will."  
  
~  
  
'I'm in a hospital bed... I guess when I got shot part of me must have been knocked into this place... I've got to get out of here and back out there!'   
  
"We were worried about this elf when we saw him the other day." Durriana began handing the mirror to Randy. "The aura around his body-"  
  
"That's the green thing right?" Randy asked trying to make sense of all this.   
  
"Yes, that's his aura... Is weakening tremendously."  
  
Worry started to over come his form forcing him to sit down. "What's that mean?!"  
  
"Randy, we elves will die in extreme sadness, misery, and pain. Which your lover seems to be suffering from. When his aura goes down all the way-- he will die."  
  
His eyes widdened all the way as he looked up at Durriana, then back to Chris in the mirror. Chris could die... From what happened to him... He had to get back to his body. He couldn't let him all up and die. There was no way... He'd find a way out, propose, and save him. That's what he had to do. "I've got to go." Randy said placing the mirror back on the table. "I'm not going to watch him die through a mirror."   
  
"No Randy! You cannot go! For the next three days travel will be very dangerous in this area... It is the time of all shadow, when marauders, theives, and other undesirable people are out in the area... You do not want to travel out there all by yourself. Wait a few days... Stay here with us until the time has passed."   
  
Randy may be head strong, but he wasn't stupid. He could wait three days, figuring it was the smart thing to do. It would do him and Chris no good if he got killed by a theif-- especially since he had no weapon to protect himself either. "Alright I'll stay..."  
  
The children upstairs silently cheered but then scuttled over to the one bed when they heard their mother's voice growing steadily closer.   
  
"You may have the bed if you like..." She said as she came up to the loft.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll sleep down here."   
  
"Very well, good night Randy." She called tossing him a quilt from up above.   
  
He caught it, laying it down on the floor. He grabbed the mirror, watching his beloved through the mirror again as Randy laid down. Hunter, his best friend was now in the room. 'Must be there to see if I'm okay... And look after Chris. What a pal.' He thought but then frowned remembering Durriana's words.   
  
'It has allowed us sight of new lands and shows us the true forms of those who live there.'  
  
Hunter was not an elf like Chis, that Randy had automatically assumed he would be. Instead... His aura was pitch black, which matched the whites of his eyes, now completely black as well. 'That can't be right. Hunter's a good man! He's always been there for me and Chris... He took me in when I first started! God, what the hell is going on here?'  
  
Hunter walked over to Chris, pulling him up into a hug that lasted a little too long in Randy's eyes. He was saying something to Chris, something he couldn't read... And then tilted Chris's chin up to look into his eyes. Chris broke away from him, pointing to Randy's body and yelling.   
  
~  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Hunter?! How dare you say something like that, man! Randy is your friend! He's going to wake up damn it!"   
  
Hunter smirked a little, not removing the one hand he had on the small of Chris's back. "Sure, I have no doubt in my mind that he'll pull through. But I'm just saying... In the off chance that he doesn't... You can always spend a little time crying on my shoulder."  
  
Chris backed away from Hunter, eyeing him with distrust. "That won't happen. My baby's coming back." He said firmly narrowing his eyes at him. "Maybe you should go."  
  
"Well, I do have other things to do... But I will be back to see how you and Randy are doing later. Don't spend too much time in this hospital room, Chris. All the sickness will wear down your pretty face."  
  
Chris watched Hunter leave before sitiing back down again at his chair beside the bed. He laid his head down by Randy's side, closing his eyes. He hadn't been feeling well at all since the attack after the wedding. It wasn't sickness... But it felt as if something was ebbing away at his very being, slowly erasing parts of soul.   
  
~  
  
Randy watched Chris's aura flicker a little, his heart dropping down into the pit of his stomach. Three days was way too long of a wait... 


	3. Crisis

I'll Return to You  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: R for fun  
  
Warnings: Slash, sex and some angst. Not a whole lot though, I get annoyed with too much.  
  
Pairing: Jericho/Randy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance  
  
I hereby dedicate this here story to XtremeDiva and Ellectra for being my two faithful reviewers for this story! I love ya'll ^_^)  
  
~  
  
The game was on, and Randy was downstairs watching it in his New York City luxery apartment. He wasn't a big football fan, but every once in awhile on a Sunday he liked to relax and watch. He had finally suceeded in pestering Chris enough to move in with him. And right now the blonde was upstairs taking a nap in their bed. Randy knew Chris didn't like football, and was pretty much expecting him to sleep the whole night away.   
  
He popped some popcorn into his mouth and sighed, taking a sip out of his soda. He felt arms snaking around his neck, tendrils of blonde hair falling over Randy's shoulder. He smiled broadly, looking up at Chris's smiling face. "Hey baby... Thought you'd be sleeping still."   
  
"Come up to bed with me, Randy..." Chris cooed nipping at his ear.   
  
"In a minute, Chrissy. Come sit and watch the game with me." He patted the space on the couch beside him.   
  
Chris pouted walking over to the couch. He was wearing Randy's old hockey jersy from high school. It came down to his upper thighs, his hair slightly pulled back with most of it hanging in front of his face. "Please..." He asked pulling on Randy's hand.   
  
Randy looked over at Chris, resisting the urge to lick his lips at his sexy blonde boyfriend. He pulled him down on to his lap, rubbing his back a little. "You need some attention?"   
  
Chris nodded nuzzling his neck a little.   
  
He moved his hands up Chris's thighs, expecting to find boxers beneath his old jersy but was pleasently surprised to find nothing. "I never get to see a game now that you've moved in with me. You always find some way to get my attention off of everything but you. And I never interupt you like this during a hockey game..."   
  
"Do you mind?" Chris asked wiggling around when he felt Randy's hands cupping his ass gently.  
  
"Nah."   
  
"Good." He moved down Randy's chest, tracing little patterns with his fingers. "Such a sexy sexy body..."   
  
"Chris..." He hissed softly as he watched Chris's fingers trace over the zipper. The smaller man smirked up at him, winking. He watched the blonde's fingers slip in, taking his cock out. Randy's hands trailed through Chris's hair, watching his mouth slip over the head. "Mm, Chris baby..."   
  
Chris's mouth worked eagerly, sucking hard along the shaft, elicting moans from Randy. His tongue licked up the length one last time before he moved downward to suckle one tesicle before moving to the other. "Mm... You taste so good..."  
  
Randy pulled up Chris's head, grabbing him by the shoulders, kissing him roughly. "No, you do Chris... You and your hot little mouth..." He caressed his bottom lip, his cheek, slipping a finger inside Chris's mouth.   
  
Chris sucked on it happily, until Randy pulled it out. "I need you inside me, Randy..." The blonde whispered as he clambered up into his lap, rocking his hips down. "Please baby..."  
  
"Like I could ever deny you anything..." The dark haired man whispered as he nudged Chris over to the arm of the couch.   
  
Chris drapped himself over the arm rest, raising his ass up a little. He looked over at him wiggling his hips.   
  
Randy's mouth went dry, scrambling over to lift the jersy up and over Chris's hips. "From now, you are only allowed to wear this. ...And those vinyl pants."   
  
Chris smirked and slipped off the couch and started up the stairs with a little smirk on his face.   
  
"Where are you going?!" Randy asked flabbergasted as he looked to the retreating form of his lover.   
  
"To put on the vinyl, silly!"  
  
-  
  
He shot up straight, his erection straining painfully in the tight constriction of his tuxedo pants. Randy moaned in disbelief. A dream, a lousy, freaking... dream. It was great when it happened a few months ago, even though he had to get his leather couch cleaned, and Chris's vinyl to boot. But since he was currently sleeping on the dirt floor of a small home inhabited by elves, a memory such as that one did him no good. Normally he just would have woken up Chris to satisfy his needs.  
  
Randy laid back down face down on the ground on his stomach, trying to get his mind off of other things. He sighed heavily, forcing himself back to sleep.   
  
~  
  
"Randy, Randy, Randy!" Jaka shouted as he climbed down from the ladder the next morning. "Are ya awake yet?!" He jumped onto his back shaking Randy's coat. "Wake up! Wake uuuuupppp! Us men have to go out and get firewood so Momma can make breakfast!"  
  
"Us men need more sleep..." Randy muttered. He had been up the rest of the night, and finally suceeded in willing away his unwanted erection.  
  
"Come on, please?!" He begged tugging on his Randy's leg.   
  
He let out a low groan sitting up. "Alright, we can go chop wood." Maybe that was a good idea. It would keep his mind off his lovely little blonde who he was looking forward to seeing in a mere matter of moments.   
  
"Yay!" Jaka exclaimed pulling Randy out of the house and to the little clearing behind the house. Randy slipped out of the suspenders, and removed the shirt he was wearing. No need to get that all sweaty when he'd have to return it to get his deposit back. One of these days he'd have to get tux for himself. After all, it wasn't as if he couldn't afford it... Jaka ran to a huge stump with an axe sticking out of it, pulling it out and handing it to Randy. He stood up a small log on the chopping block and stood back. "I used to help my dad chop wood alllll the time." Jaka said proudly.  
  
"Oh really?" Randy asked as he aimed and swung downward, chopping the wood in half.   
  
Jaka set up another log and nodded. "Yep!"  
  
Randy smiled to the boy, trying to get his mind back on the task at hand. Which was not thinking about spanking Chris in those vinyl pants... Though he would catch his mind straying all over the place to that subject, feeling the heat that radiated from Chris's body... The cries of glorious estacy escaping the blonde's perfect lips...   
  
'CHOP THE WOOD, RANDY! CHOP THE WOOD!' He started repeating over and over to himself. But it was so very hard... 'Chop chop chop... Not Chris...' He hadn't the slightest idea of how much wood he had gone through until he felt a tug at his pant leg. "Hmm?" He looked toward Jaka curiously, who had a good grip on the material of his pants.   
  
"Ya went through all the wood, Randy! We have enough for three winters now!"   
  
"Oh... heh... I had my mind on something else, I didn't even realise how much I had done..." He said sheepishly, skimming off his tuxedo shirt. He did however know he was plenty hot-- In all the wrong places at the moment. It was a good thing that he could just will away an unwanted erection-- Came from the year he spent oogling Chris before they were a couple.   
  
"Y-Y-You... You ha-have..."   
  
Randy looked at the little elf boy curiously. He looked silently frightened... "What's wrong Jaka? What do I have?"  
  
"MARKS!"  
  
'Marks?' Randy thought trying to figure out what that meant. "Oh, you mean my tatoos?"  
  
Jaka was near trembling. "Please don't hurt my mom and or my sister!"  
  
"Jaka, I'm not going to hurt you! I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" Randy said truthfully and horribly confused at the moment.   
  
The elf calmed down looking up into Randy's eyes seeing that he sopke the truth. He grabbed Randy's hand and started toward the cabin. "You have their marks Randy... The marks of the banished ones, the marauders!"  
  
"What, the dudes your mother was talkin' about?"   
  
Jaka nodded, now running for the cabin not too far off. "Even if you're not one of you're not one of them, you can't stay here... What if they come and see your marks? They'll mistake you for being one of them and may hurt me and my mom and sister... Ya gotta get your stuff and go..."  
  
"I understand Jaka." Randy said solemly. He couldn't bring harm to such a wonderful family like this one. Oddly, it kind of reminded him of his own extended family to some extent. The mother even looked a little like his one cousin...   
  
They reached the cabin, Jaka pulling Randy inside. Lellia and Durriana awake making some form of breakfast for them. Durriana's eyes widdened at Randy's tattos, gasping a little. "Oh my... Why didn't you tell me yesterday that you had marks, Randy?"  
  
"Well I didn't think they were such a big deal..."  
  
"Oh my... I'm afraid you cannot stay here... It is much to dangerous for you and my children. You must go to the East, to the city of Farian. They can help you find the way home there. But Randy, please do not let the marauders catch you. I know you are not one of them, but if they see your markings they will mistake you for one of them. They're everywhere in this area now, but if you keep to yourself and travel solely in the day then you should be fine. At night, hide in the safety of the trees." She paled grabbing his coat and the mirror. "Here... Take the mirror... It will help calm your needs for your lover, and assure you of his safety..."  
  
"Don't go Mister Randy!" Lellia whimpered hugging on to his leg. "You can't go..."  
  
"I have to Lellia. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You got Jaka to protect you now."   
  
Durriana pulled Lellia off of Randy's leg, the little girl starting to cry silently. "There's a loaf of bread on the table, take it... Good luck Randy. I'm sure you shall find your lover alive and well."  
  
The dark haired man nodded taking the loaf, and wrapping it in the coat. He'd just have to get the tux dry cleaned, there was no escaping it now. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said bowing at the waist.   
  
"Good journies, Randy." Durriana murmured watching as the man slipped out of the house.  
  
Randy was running fast. He had to make good time to avoid these marauders, and was pretty happy that it happened to be early still... His feet and stomach were eating around mid day as he had finally passed the endless fields of flowers and grain. The land around him now was slightly barren of most life, with the exception of some trees, and maybe a few shrubs scattered about. He saw no sign of any thief-like camp set up as he ran, but figured they wouldn't be so stupid as to set up camp in the middle of an open field where they could be caught by some form of law enforcement-- If there was any such thing in this world.   
  
The sun was sinking fast in the sky, and Randy was getting fatigued after running all day. But he couldn't stop. Not until the last ray of sunlight had completely vanished. His breathing became shallower... his pace slowed down to a stand still, Randy holding to his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. There was a small cracking noise beneath his feet, making Randy a little unease. He tested the ground with his heel, determining it was safe before he started forward. The second his foot and weight shifted, the ground beneath him caved in.   
  
Randy screamed as he fell landing hard several feet below. He groaned loudly resting his head on the side of the pit, knowing it must be some kind of trap. He couldn't muster the energy to stand though, fighting fainting or shutting his eyes even to blink. But soon everything faded to black...  
  
~  
  
"Mr. Jericho!"  
  
Chris shot up from his deep sleep at the sounds of doctors and nurses coming in, shouting to each other in medical language. He stumbled backward to the end of the room, a mouth over his hand as he watched Randy's heart rate moniter drop to nothing. They swarmed around Randy's body, blocking Chris's view.   
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
Chris could feel his heart stopping with every jolt of energy they shot into Randy's body. He closed his eyes, growing oddly dizzy. He held on to the table for support, until the sounds of slowly increasing heartbeats blipped on the moniter once again.   
  
(AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry to interupt the story, but I can no longer refer to Jay Reso as Jay Reso. He's too much of a Christian to be called Jay damn it! ^_~)   
  
Christian and Adam were just coming into the hospital room with an arrangement of flowers as the doctors were leaving. Both blondes looked to each other and then to Randy.   
  
"What..." Christian started looking to Chris.   
  
Chris's body finally gave out, and thankfully Adam was close enough to catch him before he fell. "We need some help!! Christian, get a doctor!"   
  
TBC 


	4. Stolen

I'll Return to You  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, sex and some angst. Not a whole lot though, I get annoyed with too much.  
  
Pairing: Jericho/Randy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance  
  
Chapter 4: Stolen   
  
"Chris... Chris come on! Wake up!"   
  
Adam put an arm around Christian's shoulder as he started to tear up. "He's going to wake up. Don't worry..."  
  
Chris gave a loud moan as his eyes fluttered open. He was in a hospital bed, with Adam, Christian, and a doctor standing beside him. "Wha..."  
  
"Mr. Jericho, when was the last time you ate?" The doctor asked as he flipped through his notes on the clip board.   
  
"I... I think it was at the wedding..."  
  
"Christ, Chris!" Adam shouted as he smacked his forhead. "No wonder why you passed out! That was three days ago! You can't just stop eating like that!"   
  
Chris just gave him a disgruntled look and turned his head.   
  
"I'm going to release him in the care of you two." The doctor said giving Chris a weary look. "Make sure he starts eating again, or he might not make it to see Randy come out of his coma.   
  
Adam helped Chris sit up while Christian slipped on his coat. "Come on, we'll go back to my apartment. Don't need you to see anything that'll depress you any." He helped Chris out of bed wrapping an arm firmly around his waist. Adam knew Chris was looking pretty bad... He had never seen him quite like this.   
  
-  
  
"Lookie... An ickle human!"  
  
"We can eats him, we can we can!"   
  
The two orcs standing beside the pit tossed down their weapons, reaching down into the hole with a long bamboo like pole with a crook at the end. They raised Randy up to ground level, prodding at him with their knarled fingers.   
  
"Don't look too tasty..."  
  
"Two much muscle, no fats he's got..."  
  
Randy muttered something in his dazed state about Chris. After falling into that pit several hours ago, he had lost his sense of time and more so his sense of reality not realising the danger he happened to be in at the moment.   
  
"Waits-- Do you hear that?" The one said cupping a hand to his ear. "Sounds like reinforcements... He must have friends, he must he must!"  
  
"One human fine... Several... no way for two orcsis..."  
  
With that they scampered away into the underbrush that they had come out of to check their traps.   
  
Several horses appeared on the horizon. They were not the war horse like beasts of the west, but horses of speed. Randy sat up slowly upon feeling the vibrations from the hooves beating down on the ground. His eyes widdened as he tried to get to his feet to run. The line of animals surrounded him in one big circle.   
  
The men on the back of these horses were dressed from head to toe in clothing, scarves wrapped around their faces. They looked dangerous... Swords of every shape gleamed in the fading light.  
  
They were glaring down at Randy with their dark eyes in such a manner it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
A thought crossed his mind. Could these men be the mauraders that he was warned of?   
  
The leader-- Randy assumed him to be anyway-- stepped forward dismounting from his horse. He was shorter than Randy by quite a bit, but the meancing scimitar on his back seemed to take away from the height difference. Randy stood his ground not wanting to seem cowardly.  
  
The shorter man walked around him in an appraising manner, reaching in to his pocket and pulled out Randy's wallet. He was so fast Randy wasn't even sure what he had done until he had seen the armoni wallet in his hands.   
  
Randy bit his lip, not wanting to say anything for fear of getting chopped in half. He watched this man hold up his money curiously before putting it back inside. He removed the credit cards, played with them for a second, then placed them back. He leafed through Randy's photos of his mother and father, his young niece and sister, but stopped when he came across the ones of Chris. His blue eyes held a confused look as he looked to Randy. The man began to remove his head scarf, revealing his fair features and long blonde hair. "Why... Why do you have these things with me on them?"   
  
Randy's jaw dropped. "Chris..." He managed to murmur before passing dead away.  
  
-  
  
Rain was falling gently outside Randy's apartment that night. Chris was curled up at his side, one leg drapped over his waist, a hand on Randy's chest. Randy smiled peacefully, tracing his fingers over the firm flesh of Chris's buttocks and down his inner thigh. They had gotten caught in the rain on the way back from the airport that night, but it didn't matter. After a long tour, it felt so good to be going home.   
  
It was when they arrived underneath the elborate archway of the luxery apartment house that Randy asked him a question he had been dieing to ask Chris for weeks. Smiling and tracing his fingers over his jaw, he whispered softly in his ear.   
  
"Move in with me."   
  
Of course Chris excepted the offer leaping on to Randy, his legs wrapped around his waist.   
  
The hours that followed were some of the best that he had ever had. Chris made dinner fit for a king, followed by a delicious dessert. Of course Randy's favorite WAS Chris, and he also got that.   
  
Chris's hair was still slightly wet as Randy combed his fingers through the mass of blonde locks. "I love you Chris." He whispered kissing the top of his head gently.   
  
-  
  
"I love you Chris." Randy murmured reaching up to grab him wrist, dragging down the blonde marauder to the ground.  
  
"Let go of me wanderer! You have no permission to touch me, fool!" He shouted slapping Randy across the face with the back of his hand.   
  
The dark haired man shook his head blinking as he came to. "...Wha?" He released the blonde man blinking in confusion. "I'm sorry... You look like my lover. The one in the photo."  
  
"Alright... I suppose that is okay. Now, who are you?" He demanded pointing his knife at him.   
  
"My name is Randy Orton." He said looking down at the well sharpened tip of the blade.   
  
The leader nodded in response. "Very well Randy. You are now a prisoner. You will refer to me as Laiird, and only Laiird." The blonde replied curtly as he mounted his horse again. One of the other men rode up to Randy.   
  
He got off, tieing Randy's wrists together with a long piece of rope. He shoved him to the horse, forcing Randy up on the beast, then sat up behind him.   
  
This was great. First, he was ripped away from Chris and thrown head first into this world, then he is kicked out from that warm home, falls in a pit, and now is a prisoner of this Chris look a like. They started riding off for what seemed to be hours. Randy kept gazing up at the sky as the moon slowly rose up into the sky. By midnight when the moon was full and shining right above the caravan.   
  
Laiird looked back at the group of people and stopped. "Set up camp here for the night!" He said and dismounted. The men were off and working, building up a small fort of tents in nary a moment. Randy was lead off the horse and shown into what he assumed to be Laiird's tent. There were pillows strewn about on the floor, silks hanging down from the poles. And there was Laiird, wearing a pair of red silky pants laying on the tassled pillows.   
  
Randy's cock gave a twitch. He looked so much like Chris... Identical infact. His face, his body, and even his voice... All the same. But he WASN'T Chris. He may look like Chris, but there was no way he could ever be, not with that attitude.   
  
"Pleasure me, slave." Laiird said looking boredly at his nails.   
  
Randy looked at him and shook his head. "'Fraid not. As I said before, I have a lover already. And despite the fact you look so much like him it's freaking me out in an erotic way, you're not him. Sorry."  
  
The blonde warrior stood up angrily. "Hey! I told you to do something. So come over here and do it or I'll decaptitate you!"   
  
He sighed and shrugged. "Very well Laiird. You'll have to untie me first. Can't do anything with these tied." Randy said and held out his wrists.   
  
"Fine." He muttered walking over to him. He removed the coarse rope from around Randy's wrists then gave him an impatient look.   
  
Randy walked over to were there was a pole. He pulled off a scarf from it, then walked over to Laiird again. He stood behind him, running his hands down the smaller man's torso. Laiird gave a small pleasured sigh, leaning against him. "Go lower." He ordered.   
  
But Randy did no such thing. Instead he brought the silk around his mouth and tied it tightly. Laiird started to struggle moving around and flailing his arms about madly. Randy held him strong dragging him over to the pillows. He laid the struggling blonde on his lap, yanking down the silk pants. He smacked him harshly on the ass, and continued to do so until the skin was redder than the silk he was wearing. Laiird was sobbing so hard he was shaking, tears streaming down his face.   
  
Both of them were rock hard; Randy making a note to give Chris a good spanking later. He shoved the smaller man off his lap and on top the ground. He grabbed him by the wrists and yanked him over to the pole, tieing his wrists up with the rope. "Doesn't it suck to be someone's prisoner?" Randy asked stepping on his groin.   
  
Laiird whimpered in response, sniffling as he looked up at Randy.   
  
"Good. Glad you learned." He said laying down on the pillows. "Have a good sleep, Laiird."   
  
All he got was another piteful reply.   
  
-   
  
Hunter was at Adam's apartment around nine at night. He had a big bouqet of lavander roses in hand as he knocked on the door. The tall blonde answered smiling to him.   
  
"Hey there Hunt. Come on in... Chris and Christian are watching tv."  
  
The man smiled walking in. "Thanks Adam. These are for you guys."  
  
Adam grinned and walked into the kitchen. "How sweet Hunter! Thanks!"  
  
Christian peered over the top of the couch at him and jumped off. "Be back in a minute Chris..." He said rubbing his knee gently.   
  
Chris smiled weakily at the other and then to Hunter as he sat down a little too close for his liking but that was okay. He was still too distraught to really take notice. Hunter's arm wrapped around his shoulders bringing the small man close.   
  
"How've you been doing, Chris?"   
  
Chris shrugged and laid his head on Hunter's strong chest as the man began to stroke his hair comfortingly. "Okay I guess..."   
  
Hunter guided him down more so that Chris's body was laying across his lap. "I'm sure he'll be fine Chris..." 'And you'll be fine too, especially when you see that I'm the right man for you, baby...' 


End file.
